transformersfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Bumblebee
Cybertron-planeetalta kotoisin oleva Bumblebee on pieni, innokas ja rohkea. Hän toimii Autobottien lähettinä ja tiedustelijana. Pienen kokonsa vuoksi Bumblebee uskaltaa mennä sinne minne muut eivät mene eivätkä pysty menemään, koska kukaan ei epäilisi hänen olevan mikään vaarallinen uhka. Hän ihailee suurempia Autobotteja ja erityisesti Optimus Primeä ja Prowlia, jonka myötä hän yrittää tulla hyväksytyksi ja tekeekin tämän takia asioita joita ei pitäisi. Bumblebee on kuitenkin kaikista energisin ja tarkkanäköisin Autoboteista, joka pystyy kykynsä ansiosta menemään vaikka veden alle tiedustelemaan tehtäväänsä varten. Fyysisesti Bumblebee on kuitenkin heikoin Autoboteista, mutta korvaa tämän heikkouden suurella älykkyydellään. Generation 1 The Transformersissa Bumblebee on yksi pienimmistä ja fyysisesti heikoimmista autoboteista. Toisaalta pienen kokonsa ansiosta Bumblebee kykenee tekemään työtään paremmin kuin useimmat muut Autobotit. Hän on tietoinen koostaan ja usein se on auttanut häntä ystävystymään Maapallon asukkaiden kanssa. Vaikka Bumblebee on pieni, silti hän on erittäin rohkea ja on yksi pidetyimmistä autoboteista ja saa ansaitsemansa kunnioituksen. The Transformers - sarjan myöhemmällä vaiheella Bumblebeesta rakennetaan uudempi versio Goldbug, jonka myötä hahmosta tuli kypsempi. Hän säilytti edelleen kaikki aikaisemmat vahvuudet ja heikkoudet, mutta nyt hänellä oli vähemmän tarvetta saada muiden hyväksyntää. Transformers -elokuva 2007 Elokuvassa Transformers Bumblebee on Optimus Primen luotettavin luutnantti. Vaikka hän ei ole vahvin autobotti, Bumblebee korvaa tämän olemalla päättäväinen ja rohkea. Hänet lähetettiin maapallolle muita autobotteja ennen Optimus Primen toimesta keräämään tietoa. Bumblebee toimii parhaiten ollessaan yksin ja hiljaa, täyttääkseen tehtävänsä suojella Sam Witwickyä. Bumblebee kärsii elokuvan ajan puheen puuttumisesta. Hänen puhekeskuksensa vahingoittui aikoinaan taistelussa Decepticoneja vastaan. Bumblebee kommunikoi lähinnä automuotonsa radion kautta, eri lähetysten vuorosanoilla ja laulujen sanoilla. Elokuvan lopussa Bumblebeen puhekeskus korjautuu ja hän pystyy jälleen puhumaan. Bumblebee ei elokuvassa muuntautunut kuplavolkkariksi vaan 1970-luvun Chevrolet Camaroksi. Kuplaan kuitenkin viitataan kohtauksessa, jossa Bobby Bolivia kauppaa Sam Witwickylle Bumblebeetä. Myöhemmin elokuvassa, kun Mikaela ihmettelee sitä, että miksi Bumblebee muuntautuu romu-Camaroksi, sitten Bumblebee hankkii uudemman, vuoden 2008 Camaro-muodon. Transformers Animated Bumblebee on nuorin ja energisin Autobotti, joka usein vitsailee asiasta kuin asiasta. Bumblebee kuuluu Optimus Primen korjausryhmään, jotka lähetettiin korjaamaan epäkunnossa olevia avaruussiltoja. Kaikki kuitenkin muuttui, kun Decepticonien alus hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa ja lähes tuhosi Autobottien aluksen. Samalla he vahingossa menivät yhden avaruussillan läpi toiselle galaksille, jossa heidän kohtaloksi koitui pudota Maapallolle. Iskeydyttyään Detroitiin Autobotit olivat tajuttomina 50 vuotta, kunnes he heräsivät tajuihinsa. Detroitissa Bumblebee teki heti tuttavuutta maan asukkaan Sarin kanssa. Esiintymiset *The Transformers *Transformers Animated *The Transformers: The Movie *Transformers (elokuva) *Transformers The Game *Transformers Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers Prime *Transformers Rescue Bots *Transformers Robots in Disguise Kuvagalleria Jack, Miko, Vogel, Arcee and Bumblebee.jpg Fixit and Bumblebee (S01EP04).png Ped & Bumblebee.jpg Bumblebee VS Jawblade.jpg Cody and Charlie with Bumblebee and Blades.jpg Ragebyte with Blurr and Bumblebee.jpg Starscream's Crew with Bumblebee.jpg Bumblebee Traps Steeljaw.jpg|Bumblebee varmistaa, että Steeljaw jää Decepticon-saarelle staasipommin räjähtäessä. Bumblebee Can Speak Again (Rescue Bots).png Bulkhead, Knock Out, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Bumblebee.png Russell and Bumblebee with Rear Axle.jpg|Kuva Russellista ja Bumblebeestä Taka-akselin kanssa. Bumblebee in Trouble.jpg Bumblebee ja Fixit kohtaavat Englannissa kaksi miestä..jpg Bumblebee vs. Flamesnort.jpg|Bumblebee taistelee Flamesnort -nimistä Decepticonia vastaan. Bumblebee and Motormaster (Two Bosses).jpg Bumblebee Speaks with Bulkhead.png Bulkhead with Bumblebee (Animated).png Bumblebee and Sideswipe vs. Crustacion.png|Bumblebee ja Sideswipe taistelevat Crustacion -nimistä Decepticonia vastaan. Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl.jpg Bumblebee vs. Steeljaw (Lockout).jpg Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari, Prowl and Bumblebee.jpg Smokescreen, Knock Out and Bumblebee.png Bumblebee, Grimlock, Clampdown, Underbite, Quillfire and Thunderhoof.jpg Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl in Vehicle Mode.png Bulkhead and Bumblebee face Megatron (Animated).png Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came to school.png Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet.png Fixit and Bumblebee törmäsivät kahteen ihmiseen..png Bumblebee with Defeated Flamesnort.png Bumblebee (After Soundwave's Defeat).png Bumblebee Managed to Prevent Soundwave's Plan.jpg Bumblebee vs. Flamesnort.png|Bumblebee kohtaa Flamesnortin. Bumblebee beat Flamesnort.png Russell and Denny with Bumblebee and Strongarm.png Fixit ja Bumblebee tulivat nähdyksi.png Fixit ja Bumblebee saapuivat Englantiin.png Denny, Bumblebee and Strongarm.jpg Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet (After Unicron's Defeat).jpg Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee.jpg Smokescreen and Bumblebee (Predacons Rising).jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock with Clampdown, Underbite, Quillfire and Thunderhoof.jpg Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee.jpg Fixit and Bumblebee (The Golden Knight).jpg Bumblebee speak with Cyberwarp.png Prowl and Bumblebee (Ep. 14).jpg Fixit and Bumblebee (Combiner Force Final).png Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Bulkhead, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee and Sari.png Bumblebee and Sari with Meltdown.jpg Bumblebee vs. Cyclonus.png Bumblebee (You).png Bumblebee and Grimlock vs. Saberhorn.jpg Bumblebee (Bumblebeen vapaailta).jpg Bumblebee ja Torpor (Aivovoimaa).jpg Bumblebee and Blades (Season 4).jpg Bumblebee ja Sari kaivoksessa.jpg Autobotit ja heidän ihmis-ystävät..jpg Bumblebee lähtee Steeljaw'n perään..png|Bumblebee sanoi taisteluhuutonsa viimeisessä jaksossa. Bumblebee smiling.jpg Grimlock, Boostwing ja Bumblebee.jpg Bumblebee & Grimlock (S1E22).png Bumblebeen taistelu Cybertronilla..png Blades ja Bumblebee ovat täällä nyt..jpg|Bumblebee ja Blades auttavat muita pelastajia. Bumblebee Underbiten selässä..png|Bumblebee kamppailee Underbitea vastaan. Bumblebee ja kumppanit päihittivät Simacoren taas..jpg Filch on nyt lyöty.png Bumblebee pystyy taas puhumaan.jpg Bumblebee, Blurr, Grimlock ja Sideswipe.jpg Voitto Primeen nimeen.jpg|Bumblebee ja Blades sai Energonin syöjän kiinni. Bumblebee ja Fixit (Ta-daa).jpg Luokka:Autobot Luokka:Johtajat Luokka:Yhdistyjät